Set me on fire
by Made.of.Sin
Summary: And to think harry was telling people he was"just harry" all this time. He thought being a wizard was enough but this could be fun


"You're a wizard Harry." The savage looking giant said with a serious face.

"I'm a what?" Harry James Potter was still reeling from the door being knocked down to be honest, he hadn't listened to anything the intruder or his relatives had been yelling about.

"A wizard! A thumping good 'un I'd wager." Well... at least he wasn't hearing things now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That there's Gringott's bank, run by Goblins it is. Don't want to piss off one of them nasty buggars."

Quaint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron weasley." Dirty fingers scratched at a dirty nose.

"Harry. Harry potter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there." Baby Legolas stuck his hand out primly with his nose up in the air like he smelt something bad.

The red had Ron snorted. Oh maybe he does smell something harry thought eyeing the graying rat in the boys hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And finally the third floor corridor is off limits for anyone who does not want to die a most painful death." What the hell... isn't this a school?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor may I borrow wood for a moment?" Oh she's just going to beat me not expel me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Surprised to see me potter? Of course who would expect poor st-st-stuttering Quirrell?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fire and electricity crackled around him, the burned out husk of his former professor was rank at his feet. Turning to the side he threw up spectacularly, near sobbing after a few minutes of the same.

Harry felt lightheaded, swaying in place Harry looked up when he heard movement. Professor snape and Dumbledore rushed into the antechamber where he was standing surrounded by ash.

"Hello sirs." Harry's brain took that moment to shut down on him, the last thing he saw before blacking out was snapes shocked face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You told me there was no chance he had a quirk Albus! You said he was 100% quirkless and had no chance of getting it! How are we supposed to explain this to him?" Mcgonnagle's voice was thick with her accent and had a strange hissing growl to it.

"When I performed the assessment on him that night it was negative. I assure you Minerva if I had known I would not have left him there. We will just have to hope he accepts this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So harry was apparently even more of a freak than his relatives first thought. He was one of the .05% of the magical population that also developed a quirk which affected 80% of the normal world. The Dursley's lived in one of the "quirk free zones" so this was the first time he was even hearing about quirks at all.

His mother was the one to pass on the quirk to him, but his was just more than expected. Lily potter had a flame quirk to match her fiery temper. Snape of all people spoke of it in remembered awe, eyes distant as he explained.

"... she would turn and fire would flare out around her like a cloak, it soaked her from head to toe anytime she was really angry. She could even use it to fly you know but she was ironically afraid of heights.'

Harry's quirk was elementalist basically. He could create and control the elements from his body using the lipids stored, which explained why he was always hungry and the quirk had never acted up before, the Duraleys never fed him enough.

He could control the raw elements he did not create somewhat but not as well, and the element's he created from himself were hard to control, though he was told it would get easier with age.

All in all it was a hectic year, Harry thought as he boarded the train that would take him to kings cross. After his talk with Dumbledore it was decided that he would stay with the Weasley's this summer and figure out future arrangements next school year.

Taking a deep breath harry held it for a moment before breathing out softly, exhaling a cloud of smoke and fire before grinning. Yeah he could get used to this.


End file.
